


Nightmares

by marciacmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Marichat, it's only in her dream though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciacmoon/pseuds/marciacmoon
Summary: Marinette has a nightmare about being akumatized.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo (marciacmoon)





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so anxious posting my fanfic, but please leave a review! :) Also, Marinette's akuma is verrrrrrry very loosely based on Empress Myeongseong.
> 
> I wrote this as if it was the night after Chameleon!! :)

Blurry.

That was the only emotion she felt.

Hold on, that’s not an emotion.

Taking a shallow breath, Marinette opened her eyes, trying to identify why she felt blurry. She tried to take another breath, but it felt like she was trying to inhale through a card. Trying to rub at her eyes was futile; she couldn’t pick up her arms no matter how hard she tried. 

Looking around, she realized she was still at school, even though it was dark outside the open window. Shouldn’t she be home by now. 

Marinette was barely able to hazard a glance at her reflection in the glass, face paling at what she saw. Her face was covered in a sheet of lace, almost like a paper bag over her head that tied into her pigtails. She had a white fur shawl, draped loosely on her forearms, black balloon shorts and sheer tights on her legs. Her sheer white shirt flounced around her, as if it was not on her, but floating around her form. However, it wasn’t her choice of clothing that made Marinette gasp, but the three arrows in her back, tacking her shirt securely to her body. She choked at the sight, however, the words that left her mouth were not her own.

“I am Queen Min,” She snarled, voice so unlike herself, “I will find those who betrayed me and make them pay. Starting with you.”

“M-...Marinette?” Adrien cowered in front of her, eyes wide as he tried to crawl backwards down the steps. Marinette looked on as her hand snatched out faster than she could track, fingers replaced with silver claws, “Marinette, please… I didn’t know you were hurting so much!”

The claws pinched around Adrien’s neck, Queen Min’s shining blue eyes the only thing visible behind her veil, “That’s a lie! You said yourself you’ve never seen me this upset, but you left me alone. You, who lectured me on trying to prevent an akuma out of Lila, but wouldn’t do the same for me. You, who have had friends who believe you when you speak!”

“I-I tried! You only stutter when you speak to me, I could tell you were just jealous of Lila!”

Marinette’s eyes widened in disbelief and fury, her other hand slamming next to Adrien’s head, their faces unnaturally close, so close she could smell the fear on his breath. A wicked grin broke out on her face, “Well, well, well. Looks like I should have trusted my first instinct about you, Agreste. A coward, a boy too buttered up by his fame to try and -”

“Stop, Marinette!” Queen Min turned with a snarl, spotting Chat Noir perched on the edge of the open window. 

“I’m Queen Min now,” She hissed back venomously, turning to the superhero and letting Adrien drop to the ground, “And I want your miraculous, kitty. I’ve already got Ladybugs. Don’t you want to see her again?”

“Marinette, wake up!” Chat Noir didn’t take the bait, instead leaping at her and crashing into her shoulder. She grunted softly, forearm blocking him as he tried to smack her with his baton. Her other hand lifted in the air, coming down with a woosh as silver claws tore through his skin.

Though his face bled, he seemed unaffected, “Marinette, please! Wake up!”

“Marinette!”

Startled, Marinette launched up right, her head crashing into something solid, “Ow, ow, ow!” She grumbled, the words coming out of her raw throat painfully. Dizzy, sweating, and out of breath, she tried counting down from ten to calm herself down, It was just a dream… just a dream… Her hand reached up to grab her sore head, but soft fingers met leather instead of hair. 

“Marinette, are you alright?” 

An ungodly shriek left her mouth as she looked up into the eyes of Chat Noir, peering down at her with clear concern, “Oh my god, Chat Noir, I didn’t… what happened to you?” He looked ragged, as if he had raced over here. His chest was heaving, trying to catch his breath.

“I saw an akuma heading out and had to chase after it. It led me here. Princess, are you okay?”

Marinette barely heard what he was saying, still panicked. She scanned his eyes, her own flicking distractedly to four pink lines across his face. Remembering her nightmare, she glanced at her hand, “Oh, god.” She reached up her left hand, fingers lining up perfectly with the marks on her kitty’s face, “Oh, oh, god… oh my god!”

“It’s okay Marinette,” He whispered, grabbing her hand in his, “You were having a nightmare, I should’ve known better than to try waking you up from the front.”

“Oh...Oh..” Marinette screwed her eyes tightly shut, guilt washing over her like a fiery fan. Her breath escaped her shakily, and it was only then she felt how badly she was shivering. She felt the tears in her eyes as she thought of how horrible the dream was, how horrible she had been treated at school that day, how close she had come to being akumatized, how close she had come to making her dream a reality.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Chat Noir’s gentle words interrupted her, and he flinched when their eyes locked. All Marinette could think about was the pain she had seen in his eyes in her dream, green eyes reflecting only concern now, “Is it… is it okay if I hold you?”

As though her head was stuck on a rusted spring, Marinette bobbed her head. The leather of his suit was surprisingly warm and soft, and the feeling of comfort she had been isolated from all day washed over her. Her heart was overflowing with the love Chat Noir was offering, and suddenly, subtly, Marinette found herself sobbing in her partner’s arms. 

One hand reached into her hair, claws gently tracing through her scalp before fingers untangled her hair. Soft murmurs of comfort reached her ears, but Marinette was too engrossed in her emotions to recognize what was being said, only the sentiment behind them. She buried her face into his chest, unabashed by her actions and only seeking what she couldn’t find at school that day. 

Adrien’s heart was breaking for the girl in his arms. Since she was in the back of the class now, it was a lot harder for him to check on her. Every time he turned to try and meet eyes with Marinette, Lila’s hand was on his arm asking him about a problem on the homework. Even after class, Marinette had left fairly quickly, citing her parents needing her to deliver a cake. Adrien might have bought the lie, except he’d recognized the look on her face. The one where the smile on her beautifully pink lips doesn’t reach her eyes. He’d stood abruptly out of his seat to chase after her, but he was snared back by Lila’s tight grip, “Can you help me carry my books to my locker, Adrien? It’s because of my wrist.” Strange how she had the strength to yank him back from his chase, but not enough to hold her textbooks.

After about half an hour, Marinette finally began to calm down. Her face must have been splotchy and red, and she sighed softly against Chat Noir’s arms. Though she would rather spend another hour like this, she knew he deserved an explanation, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re s- what?!” His body stiffened underneath her, startled, “You- what? You have nothing to be sorry for!”

Marinette sniffed gently, “I’m sure you have other things you need to be doing. It’s a school night, anyways.”

“Marinette,” He said emphatically, taking her chin and guiding her face to look at her, “You’re important to me. This is always going to be a priority.”

Her eyes began to water again, and he cupped her cheek, “I don’t care what time it is, or what’s going on. I want to be here for you.” He pressed his forehead gently against hers, thumb lazily drawing light circles on her cheek.

“O-Okay…” Her eyes glanced down once more before meeting his again. She took a shuddering breath, tilting her head gently to introduce their lips. It was quick and gentle, a little bit soggy on her part and chapped on his, but it gave her the courage to start her story.

“I.. I was threatened by someone at school today, and the way she made me feel almost got me akumatized.”

Chat Noir was experiencing whiplash, emotions high after getting a kiss from the oh-so-lovely Marinette, to dropping rock bottom.

“You what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt meme on tumblr. Please request another square either on my tumblr, or here in the comments section! :)
> 
> Link to blank bingo card:  
> https://marciacmoon.tumblr.com/post/615620795533770752/hello-im-just-getting-back-into-the-miraculous
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
